Pride
by Chanra
Summary: *Character death (kinda)* Legolas is taken captive by the same group of Orcs and Uruk-Hai that have Merry and Pippin. Will the Elf swallow his pride accept the help offered? Or will he even live long enough to have the option? *Elebreth, no flames please*
1. the trouble with horses

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place some time during the chapter end of the chapter The Riders of Rohan and the beginning of The White Rider in The Two Towers, then; it goes off somewhere else that has nothing to do with anything in TTT.  
  
-------------------------------- -------------  
  
Legolas poked the embers slowly. He was given the first watch, not because he had a choice, but because Aragorn and Gimli had already fallen asleep before him, and he would feel badly if he had to wake them up.  
  
Gimli was idly fingering his axe; Aragorn had his hood pulled over his eyes to shield them from the fire's glow. Legolas sighed; it would be so hard to leave all this behind when he went to the Undying lands.  
  
Gimli began to snore. The Elf wrinkled his eyebrows; it was a disturbing noise to one who is used to quiet at night. And they wondered why Elves did not like Dwarves! As if he were signaled, Aragorn began the chorus. Legolas sighed and tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He yawned and closed one eye.  
  
Suddenly, Arod and Hasufel gave a heart stopping whinny. Legolas jumped to his feet, as did Aragorn and Gimli with a bit of reinforcement. "Dartho! Dartho!" the Elf said, trying to calm the frightened beasts, "Dartho you stubborn hearted creatures!" But it was useless, the horses bounded off into the night. Legolas ran after them, the fast paces of and Elf caught the spooked animals by the reins.  
  
"Legolas, stop!" Aragorn cried. Suddenly, an arrow flew from the darkness of the forest and pierced the man's shoulder. The Dunádan quickly, despite the pain that it caused him, wrenched the arrow from him. He peered closely at the point, to make sure there was no poison. The arrow also had an Orcish origin. Reality suddenly hit him like a slap in the face, Legolas was running towards them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There is an Elf behind these bushes," the Orc whose name was Orgriath whispered, careful not to reach the sensitive ears of the Elf he spoke of, "We shot the Man, but he still lives. The Dwarf is no where in sight."  
  
"Kill the man, but do not spoil the Elf, I want to see what it takes for them to scream and beg for mercy," the Uruk Hai hissed.  
  
"Yes Amondir, but what about the Dwarf?"  
  
"Kill him as well."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dartho Hasufel, Dartho," Legolas soothed. He heard a twig snap from behind him. He spun around, the action was just enough to spook the horses further, and they bounded away again. Legolas began to go after them. Suddenly, from every crevice in the forest, the repulsive Orcs began to seep out into the small clearing.  
  
Too close for his bow and arrow, the Elf retired to using his elvish knives. Still there were too many for him to take out alone. Legolas knew this, he gritted his teeth, he wouldn't let them take him alive.  
  
Suddenly, an Orcish horn sounded. The creatures stepped back. Legolas was glad of this, but he knew worse was coming. He was breathing heavily, but the Elf would not let them see his fatigue. They formed a ring around him, but one side parted, allowing large Uruk-Hai to drag a prisoner into the clearing. Legolas began to have a horrible feeling he knew who it was.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
NARATOR'S NOTE: No, it's not the end. Obviously, if it was, why would I have a "To be continued" up there? Besides, I'm just merely tired of typing. *stretches arms* I am somewhat new to FF.net, so bear with me, chapter 2 coming soon! (If you really want to know how it ends.) 


	2. sacrifice and betrayal

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for the wonderful reviews, truly inspirational. The problem is, I don't know how to get the BOLD or the italics in, and centering is also a problem. *huffs angrily and eats grapefruit* If you know how, it would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me what to do :( Oh well, I hope to Update soon, after this stupid math homework. Curse that algebra!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Uruk-Hai reached the clearing a few feet from Legolas. He pushed the hooded prisoner in front of the Elf, after kicking his feet from under him. Unable to steady his fall because of his hands that were bound behind his back; he fell and was mercilessly dragged back up again. A blade was pressed hard against his throat, it left a dirty black streak on his neck, the Elf recognized it as Morgul poison. One cut and his life would end.  
  
The prisoner's hood was pulled back and Legolas' suspicions were confirmed. "Aragorn!" he cried in dismay. The Ranger's stormy blue eyes blazed at the Uruk-hai that stood above him.  
  
"They said they held you captive, and I exchanged my life for yours, but now I see it is not so," he spat angrily at the Orcs.  
  
"Aragorn." the Elf let his voice trail off.  
  
"So, what will it be? Your life, or his?" Amondir, chief of the Uruk-Hai spoke, knowing the Elf would sacrifice himself on this man's behalf. He would never understand friendship between any beings, especially between an Elf and Human.  
  
"Release him first," Legolas said, he glanced up at Eärendil, the evening star, knowing it might just be the last time he saw it as a free person. He expected further argument, but they quickly cut the Ranger's bonds, Legolas never noticed as they made a small slit in Aragorn's wrists, administering the poison into his system. They then thrust the hilt of a sword against his head, making consciousness flee.  
  
"As for you." Amondir said darkly. A rope was thrown over Legolas' head. The Elf did not flinch, he had made a vow, even to these wretched beasts, the Elf was true to his word, although he did not realize the Orcs were not true to theirs. The rope tightened, strangling the breath from him, his hands went self-consciously to his throat. The rough material the rope was created from bit into his skin with every vain attempt to loosen its deadly grasp.  
  
Black spots began to appear before his eyes; he slowly sank to the ground and was unconscious before his hit the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn watched sadly as they dragged Legolas' limp body away. He knew he couldn't help him now. If he showed any of the Orcs he was awake, they'd surely fix that, and the poison would claim his life. With both of them injured, the thought of rescue was hidden and in no hurry to be found.  
  
Stumbling back to camp, he quickly applied some herbs to the wound on his wrist that was supposed to neutralize the effects of the poison. Unfortunately, in order for the medicine to work, it had to be accompanied by a sleeping drought. Aragorn wrinkled his nose at he phial, the potion would be useless without it. But if he drank it, caught sleeping with a band of Orcs around would certainly be almost as deadly, but what choice did he have?  
  
Tilting his head back, the brew slid back into his throat. He fought the sensation vainly, but soon, sleep came, and the Ranger accepted it. He only hoped that the dwarf would come back in time, wherever he was, before all was lost. 


	3. Good morning

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you SO much for the people who sent reviews!! I'll try to update more frequently, but I have a cold and don't want to walk all the way over the computer desk. Wait, I'm already there. Just another boring excuse. Sorry. For all those who asked where Gimli was, read on for the answer.  
  
Legolas woke slowly, blinking with the early rays of the sun. The rope was not there, but in its place was an iron collar with a chain about 3 feet long picketed into the tree next to him. He moved his hands, and was not surprised that they were bound behind his back.  
  
"Merry, I think he's awake."  
  
"About time."  
  
Legolas lifted his head slowly, long tresses of blond Elvish hair stuck into his eyes, obscuring his vision. He tossed his head slowly; he found if he moved too fast, a blinding headache would overwhelm him. He blinked a few times, but his pupils seemed to dilate more slowly then it had before.  
  
"What's wrong with him Merry?"  
  
"I think it'll still be some time before that drug wears off, Pip."  
  
"What?" Legolas murmured for no particular reason. He closed is eyes again as a wave of nausea washed over his body. When he opened his eyes, they had focused and brought the clear picture of two bound hobbits into view.  
  
"Merry, he's defiantly awake."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn jerked his head to the side, trying to get away from the noxious fumes the vial in front of him possessed. "Come on Aragorn, you've slept all night and half of the day," Gimli's voice prodded, with a bit of urgency. He had found his friend like this, leaning against the tree with his head resting on his shoulder. At that moment he had feared the worst and had tried to wake him.  
  
"Get away from me Dwarf, and let me sleep."  
  
"Aragorn, Legolas has been captured by the Uruk-Hai!" Gimli shook Aragorn gently.  
  
"I know," he sighed, he opened one eye and, not as gently, pushed Gimli over. The the Dwarf, not expecting this sudden movement, fell backwards. Aragorn smiled wryly and closed his eye again.  
  
The Dwarf was shocked that Aragorn did not seem to care, the shock was soon overcome with anger. "How can you be so self centered? While Legolas could be screaming in pain and agony all you want to do is sleep?! Get up you stinking wretched creature!!" Then he let his boot fly into Aragorn's ribs. 


	4. Of haircuts, Orcs and lists

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yee ha! That was totally un-necessary but oh well. I have nothing to say, but thanks for reading, and to the wonderful people who reviewed thank you!!!  
  
ANSWERS TO REVIEWS: I'm trying, I'm trying!!!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"It's great to see you again, but I really wish we could have met in better circumstances," Pippin said to the barely awake Elf. Legolas nodded absent- mindedly.  
  
"Hush Pip, let him rest," Merry said.  
  
"No, I should be awake anyways, it's not good to be asleep in the presence of Orcs, or any other creature of Isengard for that matter," he said, letting his head rest on the tree, showing no attempt to wake further. He closed his eyes.  
  
"You're smart, even for an Elf," an Uruk-Hai said, interrupting their conversation. "Get up," he said; noticing the elf did not move, he slapped him across the face, splitting the Elf's lip open.  
  
"Don't spoil him yet," an Orc said, "We should all be able to have a bit of fun, and it's only fair, you know."  
  
"Yes, but what if we were to have a bit of fun before them?" The Uruk-Hai said evilly, pulling a dagger from his boot. "I wonder what an Elf with short hair looks like." He grabbed a fistful of elvish hair, pulling it into a pony tail; he moved his had a couple inches down. Legolas looked up hatefully; he jerked his head back only to receive a kick to the ribs, causing him to double over.  
  
The Orc suddenly slid his blade across the long tresses of hair he held. Legolas jerked again, this time, in surprise. But what was done, was done. In the Orc's hand was the six inches of elvish hair removed from Legolas' shoulders. What was left came to just above the base of the neck. However careless, the cut was surprisingly strait.  
  
The Orc held up the ends, as if inspecting some form of artwork, "well, I can keep this as a souvenir, can't I?" he said with malice. He tied the bundle together and ran off to show the rest of the camp his dirty work.  
  
"It was getting too long anyways," Legolas murmured softly.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad," Pippin said, trying to bring the best out of the elf, trying to make light of the situation.  
  
"Besides, it'll grow back, won't it?" Merry said.  
  
"Considering I have not cut it in the last millennia, it will take about." Legolas' voice trailed off, "about six hundred years, that is, if I want it to be as long as it was before. But I can get used to this. At least it won't take as long to wash." He smiled gently. But deep inside himself, he knew he would never live this down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn let out an involuntary hiss at the unexpected blow. "What did you do that for, you idiot of a dwarf!!"  
  
"I'm sorry Aragorn. I didn't mean. I didn't want." Gimli stammered. "I'm sorry, I was just frustrated. I forgot one of the main attributes humans have when they're woken when they don't want to be."  
  
"And what is that?" Aragorn said, his expression changing from anger to amusement.  
  
"They become extremely un-cooperative," Gimli explained.  
  
"Legolas had quite a long list of attributes for me, if you know what I mean," Aragorn said, laughing lightly, "Let's go rescue him so he can add a few more to his list."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Down the hatch

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The worst thing that has ever happened to me was having that stupid haircut that was really short, I look back at the pictures and shudder. It's grown back now. But I have added that hairdresser onto my REVENGE list. Humans can be so un-cooperative at times, do you not agree??  
  
Thank you, for the wonderful people who reviewed!!  
  
"My lord, I smell man flesh," Orgriath said to Amondir.  
  
"Prepare the prisoners, we must move."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gimli, hurry up," Aragorn said, looking back with amusement as the Dwarf struggled over the rough terrain. Dwarves were hardy creatures, but a lot slower than he, having to take two strides when he had taken one.  
  
"Then you slow down," he retorted under his breath, "Legolas can wait."  
  
"Gimli, come quickly, I think I've found something!" Aragorn called.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," The dwarf called, new found strength allowed him to reach Aragorn's side within a matter of seconds. The Ranger was knelt on the ground, holding a couple strands of blond Elven hair, Legolas' hair. "Did they behead him?" Gimli asked.  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "No, I hope not, there is no blood anywhere, but I know we are getting closer." He examined the ground, "There are footprints, some are obviously Orc and Uruk-Hai, but there are too sets of feet that are smaller than the others. I think these beasts have another member of our fellowship."  
  
"Who did they have it the first place?"  
  
"Merry and Pippin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Enjoying your new look, elf?" The Uruk-Hai spat into Legolas' face. The Elf stared back squarely. This angered them, for they had once been these fair creatures, until the devices of the Dark Lord had changed them into these ugly, repulsive beasts. They now despised everything that was beautiful, especially the Elves.  
  
For his boldness, Legolas received a vicious tug on the leash-like collar, causing him to stumble. His bound hands, unwilling to provide balance, allowed him to fall down roughly to the forest floor. He was forcefully dragged up again from the roots of his now shortened elvish hair.  
  
It was the first stop they'd taken for hours, and mostly all they were doing was either eating their foul rations or tormenting him.  
  
"Perhaps he's hungry," one of the Orcs said, holding up a bottle of Orc brew. Legolas wasn't sure if they knew that if they made him drink large quantities at one time, he would surely die. For any mortal, the potion would be merely disgusting, but to an Elf, it might as well have been rattlesnake venom.  
  
A bottle was brought to Legolas' lips. The Elf turned his head to the side, unwilling to swallow whatever the contents. "Come on little Elf, it's good for you," they taunted.  
  
"Come on Legolas, it's not that bad. Just get it over with, then it'll be over," Pippin said, trying to be helpful.  
  
Legolas shook his head quickly, shooting the hobbits an exasperated glance. Did they not know that it was poison they were forcing him to swallow?  
  
"Oh, not taking the easy way are you? Stubborn arse," the Uruk hai growled. Grabbing the hair at the top of Legolas' head, he bent his neck backwards, as another Uruk-Hai emptied the contents into the Elf's throat. Legolas coughed and gagged, trying to spit out the bitter, twisted concoction. The Uruk-Hai didn't let Legolas' head fall back until he was satisfied that every drop was in the elf's gullet, which was some time later.  
  
The Elf suddenly had a coughing fit. Some of the brew was burning its way down his windpipe, unsure of where to go after it was swallowed unwillingly. Tears were running down his cheeks when the spasm was finally over.  
  
"Hurry Aragorn and Gimli, for I would rather die in your presence then give these monsters the satisfaction," he prayed quietly. For more than just his life was at stake, his pride was also.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	6. slowly fading

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, the weekdays... What a shame, now you'll all have to wait longer if you want to read more chapters. *ducks tomato* I'm not sure weither Orc brew is actually poison to Elves (or weither , it really exists,) but I'm trying to be creative in between the book reports... Sorry you had to wait so long for another chapter.  
  
THANK YOU ALL WHO SENT REVIEWS, YOU ARE THE ONLY REASON I CONTINUE WRITING!!!  
  
And no, I don't think my posts are going to get any longer, short and sweet is the way I like things, but maybe in other stories! Sorry Alexa!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Gimli, hurry up," Aragorn shouted over his shoulder, "the Orcs are a good twelve hours ahead of us already."  
  
"Yeah, whatever," the Dwarf grumbled, "just let me take my time."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas shivered. He was feeling extremely cold, a feeling that had nothing to do with the humid air around them. By anyone's standards, the amount of Orc brew he had been given was no small amount. After a few hours, he had begun to stumble on nothing and his pace had lessened.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't take to foreign foods?" An Orc said.  
  
"I'd rather starve," Legolas retorted. He stumbled again, a cloud seemed to have passed into his field of vision, and as much as he blinked, the mist would not clear. A wave of nausea passed over him, but his body was beyond control. Moving closer to a bushy outcrop, he let the contents of his stomach empty. All energy seemed to be drained from his body, and he fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, willing it to stop its restless pain.  
  
"Get up scum!" the Uruk-Hai said as he fiercely jerking the chain leash connected to the collar that was still on Legolas' throat. The movement was performed with so much strength and hatred, that he fell onto his back, his breath cut short as he grasped for air. Blood seeped from the corner of his pale lips. "Boys, come have your fun now, he won't last much longer. Rid us of this burden!"  
  
One of the Orcs brought out a long whip, on the end was a spiked ball. Legolas braced himself for the onslaught, but the poison had already attacked his vitals, the Uruk-Hai was right, he was not going to last long.  
  
The Orc grinned evilly and brought the whip down across the Elf's bare shoulders.  
  
***  
  
Legolas had never seen so much blood. He couldn't move without having to moan in pain. The Orc brew had seemed to prevent his blood from clotting. His back was torn to shreds, and it seemed that there was not one part of his body that didn't beg for mercy. Even his heart, Elven strong as it was, wanted to stop beating and end its pain. Just when he thought it couldn't be any more painful, they proved him wrong.  
  
He knew more than one broken rib and his left arm hung limply at his side from a severe beating he had received. He did not raise his head or move his eyes as an Orc kicked the back of his head to see if he were alive. Legolas was already in so much pain, his body didn't register it.  
  
"Ah, he's still alive," the Orc said evilly, "I guess that's a sign he wants more."  
  
"No!" Legolas moaned. Somewhere deep inside his body he felt something bruised and broken. He could feel himself bleeding from the inside. He had minutes, if that.  
  
"Ah, he's almost dead, there's no fun left in him, just leave him here."  
  
Legolas shut his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness, or death, he knew not which, nor did he care, as long as it took him from the pain he was experiencing.  
  
TBC...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: you know, I could leave it there, and not update for another week, but I'm not going to do that. I'll finish the next chapter within this week, I promise!! (today is Thursday) 


	7. The long awaited rescue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You know what? My story is really screwed up. For one thing, if Hasufel and Arod have already come into the possession of Aragorn and Co., wouldn't Merry and Pippin already have escaped? As I have said before, my story is screwed. Oh well, enjoy it anyways. *sniff*  
  
Oh, for everyone who's sent me death threats for not writing sooner, I'm not really that sorry, considering I have book reports to do, man, some people are so inconsiderate. And no, this will not be the last chapter, I assure you that.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and no one. (Except for the Angresan, which aren't mentioned.)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Gimli!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Come quickly!!"  
  
Gimli ran over as fast as his feet could carry him. What he saw next, would forever be scared into his soul for centuries. A being, bloodied up so bad, it was hard to see what race it belonged to. However, the soft blond elvish hair still shone, although it was quite shorter than it should have been. "Is that..." Gimli let his voice trail off.  
  
"Come on Legolas," Aragorn said urgently, they had already lost Boromir to Orcs. He placed his fingers under his chin searching for a pulse, he found it with some difficulty, and the beatings were so very faint and slurred. His other hand rested gently on his chest, feeling for any indication that the Elf was alive.  
  
"How long do you think he's been like... that?" Gimli asked.  
  
Aragorn felt Legolas' cheek, it was freezing cold to touch, and it already looked like the Elf was dead. "For a good couple of hours. I do not think..."  
  
Aragorn did not finish his sentence. But both of them knew what might happen, although they couldn't bring themselves to say it. There was a very good chance the Elf's heart could stop beating at any moment.  
  
Aragorn brushed the blood soaked tresses of hair from Legolas' face. The Elf stirred fitfully in his arms. His right arm went sluggishly to his neck, where Aragorn's hand still lay. His hand never reached Aragorn's for he fell into a deeper sleep and could not feel the pressing of fingers against his throat. His hand fell on Aragorn's wrist, where it left a dark stain of elvish blood.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Legolas woke slowly, feeling like a cave troll had used him for an anvil. He felt overly stiff and couldn't move freely without letting a moan excape his swolen lips.  
  
"Waking up yet?"  
  
"Shut up Gimli, let him sleep."  
  
Gimli. The name sounded familiar. He forced his leadened eyelids open. A small fire kindled next to him, tended by Aragorn. "Mani what?" he whispered Elvish, he waited for his eyes to focus enough for him to see their faces clearly, "Oio naa elealla alasse' ever is thy sight a joy." Then he shut his eyes again.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn whispered, seeing if the elf had drifted back to sleep, "have you been fed Orc brew latley?" The Elf nodded his head absently. Aragorn gave a sigh of relief, "I gave you the antidote, not knowing weither you had or not. If you hadn't, the remedy would have killed you. But I took the chance, for the brew would have killed you first."  
  
Legolas nodded again.  
  
Gimli smiled, "Shut up Aragorn, let him sleep." 


	8. The main point kinda

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, it's been long, don't think I don't know that. I'm sorry, I know the other chapter was short, but I'll make this one longer, I think.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the story plot and the Angresan, which aren't mentioned.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Have I mentioned you have a very nice hair cut?" Gimli asked.  
  
"Yes, so shut up, Dwarf," Legolas said. He had been feeling a lot better under the care of Aragorn, who was quite experienced in the art of healing. Although his left arm had been fractured and now was in a cast against his side, and he had many broken ribs that had still to heal. But the fast immune system of the Elves would make it easy work.  
  
"What did they do to you?" the Dwarf asked. But Legolas remained silent. "If you do not wish to tell me, you shant need to."  
  
"Hush," he said, placing a broken finger against his bruised lips, "a great number of people or things are coming. The ground shakes under their feet." He was silent for a while, closing his eyes and listening, when they were opened again, they showed great fear and angst. "Orcs."  
  
Aragorn raised his head from mixing herbs for Legolas' wounds. Soon, the ground began to tremble, and even those who were not Elven, felt it. Legolas took his left arm from his cast.  
  
"Legolas! You are in no shape to fight," Aragorn said, walking nimbly over to where to elf sat.  
  
"I do not wish to be a burden," the Elf replied stubbornly.  
  
"Your body will be if you are dead," Aragorn said, a note of finality in his voice, "I am sure Gimli is skilled enough to protect the both of you."  
  
"Ai," the dwarf said proudly.  
  
"I will have no short, stiffed necked creature defending me when I can take care of myself," Legolas ground out between his teeth. He loved Gimli dearly *as a friend* (I repeat, as a FRIEND), but he still would not have anyone or anything protecting him as long as he was able to breathe. Stifly, he reached for his knives, his bow was next to Aragorn, and he did not have the strength (nor the patience) to walk over.  
  
Holding onto the bark of the tree for support, he hauled himself upwards until he stood erect. "Legolas..." Aragorn growled.  
  
"Do not mother me Aragorn!" Legolas shot back with more fire than he had wanted.  
  
"I do not wish to 'mother' you, but you know perfectly well no Elf can fight after being flogged until they were more than half dead!" Aragorn said, Legolas opened his mouth, but Aragorn silenced him. "There will be no more arguing."  
  
"There is not the time," Legolas replied as he stared off into the distance, "They have arrived."  
  
As if on cue, three orcs bounded towards them, effortlessly, Aragorn dispatched them. Still, more came pouring out from the bushes. Gimli, to the dismay of Legolas, stood in front of him, willing to protect him even though it was not wanted, and to Legolas, not needed.  
  
The battle suddenly heated, as Uruk-Hai began to storm in. Legolas felt a wave of pure hatred flow towards them. They who had caused him so much pain and the loss of independence. Gritting his teeth, he stepped out beside Gimli.  
  
"Ai Elf! Get back, you heard Lord Aragorn, you are in no shape to battle," Gimli shouted as he cleaved the head of an Orc. Not answering, Legolas continued to fight. He turned and twisted, parrying the enemies blows and adding his own.  
  
He lost track of time, but his injuries did not. A steady ach was beginning to grow in his side. His moves began to slow. Suddenly, the pain in his side intensified, the elf looked down, and there an Orc blade was buried. The Orc gaved the astonished elf a look of glee, then removed the blade and plunged it into Legolas' chest.  
  
******************************************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So? How many people think I'm going to kill Legolas? *Claudia's hand is raised* Only one person that's right? What a pity... 


	9. How Evil am I?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm such a cruel person, aren't I? What can you expect? (This is coming from a person who pokes at ant hills and when they start crawling up her best friend's leg, she laughs.) Also, Legolas and I have a contract... *a slide is shown of him signing the contract, Aragorn is in the corner with a knife at his throat*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for the plot, if there is one.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas fell to his knees soundlessly. He opened his mouth to let out a strangled cry, but no noise came. He winced as the blade was wrenched from his broken body. His vision began to cloud and breathing became difficult, and finally impossible. His heart strained at every beating, and soon, it stilled. The Orc kicked him to the ground, but he felt no pain.  
  
He never would again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* AUTHOR'S NOTE: By that I mean, HE'S DEAD. Sorry to break the news. Heh.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The battle raged on, for how long, Aragorn did not know. But it seemed that most of his foes had left, or were leaving, and the ones that remained were quickly slain.  
  
"Aragorn!" Gimli's distressed voice sounded over the still battle. He ran, thinking the Dwarf needed assistance, he had noticed some very large Uruk-Hai. But when he passed over the hill, he realized the one who needed help, was far beyond aid.  
  
"No," he prayed softly, as his pace quickened to reach to elf in time. "What happened?" the man asked, his anxiety had made is voice sound sharper than he had intended.  
  
"He... I... He..." Gimli stuttered, "He wanted to fight, I tried to stop him, but he..."  
  
"Speak none of it Gimli, son of Gloin," Aragorn said, his tone softening "you could have done nothing." He pressed his fingers against his neck, feeling for any sign the elf was still alive. He received none. He pressed his ear against the elf's still chest.  
  
Silence.  
  
"His soul has forsaken his body," Aragorn said, as a tear rolled down his cheek fell onto the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just kidding, it's too short to be a chapter. Life goes on! (It depends whose perspective you're looking from though.) No, really. I am writing another chapter right this instant. 


	10. There and back again

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Like my Cliff hanger? It's strange, I always think of the LAST line before I write anything. You all must hate me, so here it is.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for three pairs of underwear.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas wandered the halls of Mandos aimlessly. He didn't feel his pain, nor the pain that he was causing. He wondered though the corridors, until he was particualrly drawn to one. As he entered the room, there was a piercing light, and the elf covered his eyes.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
The elf brought his head up, then imidiatly sank to his knees and bowed his head. "Ilúvatar."  
  
"Stand, my good elf," Legolas stood before the great goddess, the one who had created all of Arda. "Tell me, why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"I- I died," he answered dumbly. Ilúvatar motioned for him to continue. "I was stabbed, I think. Gimli, the dwarf, tried to protect me..."  
  
"And why did you not accept his kind offer?"  
  
"I- Who has ever heard of a Dwarf protecting an Elf?" Legolas said.  
  
"But he is your friend, is he not?" The goddess asked. Legolas nodded in defeat. "I will grant you this one offer, if you want, I will return you back to Arda (aka Middle-Earth)," Legolas' head snapped upwards. Ilúvatar smiled, and the Elf felt his heart lighten, "your task is not yet done, my friend. You have still to learn a lot about elven pride. But the next time you fall, if you fall, you will remain here, forever."  
  
"Thank you!" Legolas could not find words to express his gratitude, but the goddess seemed to understand his feelings. "Ilúvatar?"  
  
"Yes Legolas?"  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure he's dead?" Gimli asked in dispair. Aragorn nodded. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Master Dwarf! I am sure he is dead," Aragorn said, his voice choked with anguish, "but we cannot leave his body here, we did not do that to Boromir, and we shall not do it to Legolas."  
  
"The falls of Rauros are far from here," Gimli answered, "and we do not have a boat."  
  
"No, he would want to be near the trees," Aragorn said. He held the limp, lifeless body in his arms, and walked towards Fangorn yet again. The trees seemed to sigh at their passing, seeing an elf, dead, in a man's arms. Elves had a connection with nature, and the loss of one deeply grieved them.  
  
"Please, take care of him, and let no ill befall his body," Aragorn whispered to the trees. He received no answer, but was content at their swaying branches. He lay the Elf down at the base of a rather large tree, and placed his bow and quiver at his side. Gimli watched in silence.  
  
"Mellon nin," the ranger whispered, 'Namárië," he said, but did not look back, Legolas would not have wanted him to.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Do you consiter that a cliffie? Oh, and I would like to thank Cassia for the correct spelling of Namárië. It means goodbye in elvish. 


	11. epilogue and Author's note In other word...

Dear faithful readers,  
  
I am sorry, but I cannot stand my story.  
  
It will be re-written sometime soon, but don't expect any more chapters. I find the dialog in the story monotonous and stupid. Nothing is written to it's full potential, I plan to revise the whole story, until it is. I'm hoping to make the postings longer, correct spelling mistakes and actually pay attention to reviews. For those who aren't happy, I'll give you a summary...  
  
Legolas finds Aragorn and Gimli. They get freaked out by their formerly dead companion. Legolas assures them that he is not dead and that Iluvatar is a GOD not a GODDESS. (Stupid author). They then continue and all are happy. The End.  
  
There. Happy now?  
  
Sincerely sorry for any inconvenience.  
  
Namaire.  
  
~Ankhesanamun 


End file.
